Misletoe kiss
by xxxshikonxxx
Summary: A story about one of your favorite hanyou and his reaction about one of Christmas's traditions. Will he have a good reaction to it?


**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE'S THE PROPRETY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

It was a beautiful winter day, and a new one in our friends' lives. A day without problems, to the displeasure of our hanyou. It looked like there was no sense at all. There was no trace of Naraku, Kagome didn't sense any Jewel shards, there were no demon attacks…how could a hanyou have some fun?! Nothing important happened in a week except for a centipede attack…if that could be called an attack. One swipe of Tetsusaiga, and he's dead meat. Being such a quiet week, Sango decided to head back to the taijya village, to visit her family graves, Miroku headed to Master Mushin to have a talk about the Wind Tunnel, and Kagome went back to her time. Like always, it didn't end like he wanted to…some yelling…a fight…and Inuyasha's face in the dirt. And all because of a thing named Chriss-mas. What the hell was that anyways?

-"Damn wench! Why the hell is she going home for something so stupid?! Is that Chriss-mas thing more important than the shards or Naraku?!" Inuyasha growled. "Damnit! While we stay here like a bunch of idiots, surely that damn Naraku is searching for the Jewel shards!"

The Shikon no Tama…because of it all this happened! Because of it Naraku appeared and Kikyou was killed, and he was arrowed to the Goshinboku. But there was a good thing about it though…

-"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed, his attitude changing like the weather.

Because of the Shikon no Tama Kagome appeared in his life. She was the one who woke him from his "meant to be" eternal slumber. She was the one who brought him back to life…in many ways than one. She was the one who was always beside him, and cared for him. She was the first person, beside his mother, that accepted him for what he was. A hanyou. The most disgusting, filthy, lowly creature in the whole world. A half-breed. But she didn't care what he was. For her, he was Inuyasha, her protector and friend. Thanks to her, he wasn't alone anymore. He was slowly recuperating all the years that he lost during his childhood, being hunted by humans and demons. She was the one who had taught him trust, friendship…and love. Surely, he loved Kikyou, and he promised to go to hell with her, but, when Kagome came to mind...he wanted to live. Kagome was the person who managed to pass through the walls that he built around his heart. Kikyou was the first one that passed through them, but Kagome was the one who actually destroyed them. With Kagome by his side he felt warm, happy…a thing that full youkais didn't do. But he wasn't a full youkai…he had a human heart, and for that, he wouldn't change anything. Kagome loved him as a hanyou, and he will remain that way.

He shook his head, and tried to clear his thoughts, as a blush traced his cheeks. But it was true…he loved Kagome. Without her, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat…he couldn't function normally. At first it was just a tingling feeling, but it grew like wildfire. He couldn't live without Kagome.

He jumped off his favorite branch of Goshinboku and ran to the well. The snow crunched under his bare feet, but he didn't mind the cold. He reached the well and jumped in it. The time tunnel opened for him and the blue light engulfed him. After a few moments the light disappeared and he landed on the ground. He looked up and noticed the roof, and from the polluted smell, he realized that he was on the other side. He leapt on the shrine land without being noticed, and jumped to Kagome's bedroom window. As always, it was open. He jumped in her room.

-"She isn't here. Where…"

He couldn't continue as the room's smell caught him. He breathed in deeply, letting the scent engulf him.

-'_Kagome's scent…'_

Her room was always like a shelter for him. In her room he always felt safe from everything and everyone. Like the time he got burned from Souta's bath or from the hot curry, he always ran back here. Her scent was so soothing that he fell asleep while waiting for her to finish writing for her school thing. And he never sleeps soundly. He was always alert. Only in Kagome's room he could have a decent rest.

-"Inu-no-nii-chan! You're here?!"

Inuyasha gasped startled and turned around.

-"Don't scare me like that, you runt!"

-"Sorry about that. Are you looking for nee-chan?"

-"Umm…yeah. Is she here?" Inuyasha asked, a faint blush tracing his cheeks.

-"No, nee-chan isn't here. She's out, buying some groceries for my mom and some new decorations for the Christmas tree."

-"Chriss-mas tree?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

-"Yeah. Wanna see it? It's downstairs."

Inuyasha shrugged and followed Souta downstairs. There, in the corner of the room, there was a fir tree, that was almost as big as the room. Inuyasha looked at it puzzled.

-"Why the hell did you chop a good damn tree and put it in your house?"

Mrs. Higurashi, who just entered the room, giggled and answered:

-"You aren't customized with our customs. We took down this tree and brought it in our home so we could decorate it for Christmas. It is the symbol of Christmas."

-"Yeah," piped Souta, "and after we decorate it, we sing Christmas carols around it and we switch presents! It's lots of fun! Christmas is the best time of the year!"

Then, the front door was heard opening and Kagome's voice was heard.

-"Tadaima, Mama, Souta! I brought all the things we need!"

Souta came in her greeting.

-"Nee-chan, guess who's here!"

-"Who's here?" she asked.

She went in the living room and found Inuyasha staring at the Christmas tree.

-"I-Inuyasha? Wha…What are you doing here?"

-"I came after you, wench! The Shikon Shards aren't collecting by themselves, ya know! And we're leaving right now!"

He took her by the arm and dragged her out the living-room door.

-"I-Inuyasha! Let me go! I can't go now! Let me…Okay, you asked for it! Osuwari!"

Just after the words left her mouth, the Beads of Subjugation reacted and the force of their pull made Inuyasha's face plummet in the ground. After the spell weared off Inuyasha lifted his face and growled:

-"Kagome, you…"

-"Inuyasha, please, I can't go now. Not on Christmas Eve! It's far too important for me!"

-"More important than the Shards?!"

-"Exactly! This is the single time of the year that I can really be with my family!"

-"But you always come back here!" Inuyasha yelled in return.

-"This time is different! Christmas is the time of happiness, the time when you stay with your family and friends! And that's why I can't come back for that stupid shard hunt! If I have to choose between my family and the shard hunt, I will choose my family!"

That phrase let Inuyasha speechless. Could she really mean it? Does she care more for her family than for hi…I mean, the shards? But why would she? She has her family here, she's happier this way. Maybe it's better for her to remain here than to be with him... He was awoken from his dream state by Souta who was pulling him by the sleeve of his haori.

-"Come on, Inu-no-nii-chan! Let's decorate the tree! It will be lots of fun!"

-"No thanks, I'll be heading back."

-"Please, Inuyasha," said Mrs. Higurashi. "At least stay for dinner. We have plenty of food, and the more we are, the less leftovers will remain."

-"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, but I can't. This is a family holiday and there's no room for me in the picture."

Kagome recognized that tone of voice. He only had it if it came to his dead mother. That sadness…no wonder he didn't want to stay at a family holiday! It reminded him of the family he didn't have.

-"Come on, Inuyasha!" piped Kagome, taking him by the arm.

-"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stammered, surprised by her change in attitude.

-"It will not hurt if you stay! Plus, I'll be glad if you stay. Just this night?"

Kagome's pleading eyes said it all. She didn't want for him to be thrown out of the picture. And he couldn't resist that look. Those gentle, pleading eyes…How could he say "no"?!

-"Fine, wench! I'll stay, but just this night! Tomorrow we'll be going back!"

-"Yes, Sir!" Kagome said, making an army salute.

Inuyasha just grinned.

-"Come on, Inu-no-nii-chan, you can help me put the star in the tip of the tree! I never managed to do that! Only nee-chan or Mama has done that until now! And I'm too heavy for them to lift me."

-"This year will be your turn, runt!" said Inuyasha taking Souta on his shoulders and leading him to the tree.

Kagome smiled, happy that Inuyasha accepted her plea. It will be his first Christmas, and she will make it the best Christmas for him. She couldn't wait to give him his present. Remembering, she turned away and blushed. Will she manage to do it? Will he like it? Of course, kissing under the mistletoe wasn't something out of the ordinary for her time, but with him, was something else. But she remembered last time when she kissed him, hoping that she will stop his transformation, and she remembered that he returned the kiss. Did he know that it was her? Or…maybe he imagined that it was Kikyou. She shook her head.

-_'Get a grip on it, girl! No embarrassment or bad memories will ruin your perfect Christmas this year!'_

She turned around and headed to the Christmas tree.

-"Don't begin without me, you two!"

The decoration of the Christmas tree went without problems. After the decorations were in place, Souta begged Inuyasha to put on a Santa hat and beard and make a picture with him. Inuyasha refused at the beginning, but after a few pleas from the part of Kagome, he accepted. Then it was Kagome's turn to have a few pictures with him, but without the two things that Souta made him wear.

Then it was time for the Christmas dinner. Although Inuyasha liked the food, nothing compared with his favorite food. Although she thought that he wouldn't come, Kagome was prepared with a few cups of his favorite ramen…chicken flavor. Better safe than sorry! The desert was great too. Inuyasha had three pieces of Christmas cake and was going to the forth one if there was more.

Then it came to the presents. Everyone had their presents ready. Then, Souta squeaked:

-"Inu-no-nii-chan! I didn't get you a present!"

-"Don't sweat yourself, runt. I didn't bring you a present neither. _And neither for Kagome, darn!_"

The gift change went great. Kagome received from her family a nice bracelet from her mother, a DVD from Souta and a "dragon's fang" from her grandfather. And then it was Kagome's turn for her gifts. She gave her mother a nice pair of earrings, a videogame for Souta and some herbs from Kaede's garden for Jii-chan.

Then it was time for the last present. She gulped and breathed deeply. She turned to Inuyasha and took his hand. They both blushed. She took him in the middle of the room, circling the glass coffee-table and stopped. Inuyasha was the first one to speak.

-"Uh, Kagome…you don't have to give me a present! I don't have one for you!"

-"But I've waited for this all the time, Inuyasha! Please, let me give you my present!"

Seeing her pleading like this, almost to tears, he couldn't resist.

-"Okay, but make it quick, wench! Your whole family is staring!"

-"Okay, I'll make it fast. Just look up."

-"Huh?"

Looking up, he saw a piece of mistletoe wrapped in red ribbon hanged above them.

-"A piece of mistletoe. What is so important about tha-?"

He couldn't finish what he had to say because he felt Kagome's soft lips on his own. At first he was startled but then, his eyes closed instinctively and began to return the kiss, forgetting where he was. It was the best day of his life! Was Christmas always this great? But then he heard the words of Kagome-s family:

*'-_What the-!?' _from Jii-chan.

'_-Oh my!'_ from Mrs Higurashi.

'_-Way to go, Inu-no-nii-chan!' _from Souta*

He then pushed Kagome quite roughly from her, embarrassed that her family was witness at that action, and, as always, his attitude changed.

-"Wench! What's the big idea jumping on me like tha-?!"

-"Itai!"

Inuyasha's rough response was abruptly interrupted by the sound of something breaking, Kagome's shriek of pain and the stinging smell of her blood. In his rough action, he pushed Kagome so rough that she tripped on the glass coffee-table and fell on it, shattering it in pieces and cutting her hand in the process.

-"Kagome, are you alright?!" her mother was instantly by her side.

-"Nee-chan, are you hurt?"

-"It's nothing. It's just a cut." Kagome said as she lifted herself from the ground and wrapping her hand in her sweater. Then, she went to the kitchen to wash her cut hand. As she cleaned her hand, she thought:

-_'I'm such a fool! What was in my mind?! I've shouldn't have done that! I didn't even warn Inuyasha about what I had in mind! It's all my fault! I'm sure that he hates me now!'_

She couldn't help her tears from falling. That was the last scent that Inuyasha wanted to smell. He had hurt Kagome! Again! It was all his fault! She must hate him now! She was just kissing him! Didn't he want that?! It was the single thing that he wanted with all his heart! All this time, he had waited for that special something! But now…he had hurt her! His stupid attitude ruined everything!

Kagome came out of the kitchen with her hand wrapped in a clean cloth. She looked at Inuyasha and saw his face. His amber eyes said everything. They looked sad and…guilty? Why should he be guilty? It was her fault!

-"Inuyasha?" she tried to speak.

-"Sorry…" and with that, he went out the front door.

-"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome called after him, but he never came.

She went after him on the shrine land.

-"Inuyasha!" she called again, but no answer. _'He must have gone on the other side of the well.'_

She went to the Concealed Well and entered the shack. In font of her was the well that connected the two worlds.

-"I hope that Inuyasha will forgive me…" she said to no one special.

-"Why should I forgive you?" a voice was heard from inside.

She recognized that voice.

-"Inuyasha?" she asked as she climbed down the stairs.

-"Why should I forgive you?" the voice asked again.

Kagome went behind the well. There, Inuyasha was standing, his hands in his sleeves, Tetsusaiga on his shoulder, and his bangs in his eyes. He looked so broken…

-"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she reached for him, but Inuyasha flinched away.

-"How can you look at me after what I've done to you?" his voice shaky.

-"You haven't done anything wrong, Inuyasha. It is me who is sorry. I should have told you what I had in mind. I'm the one who's sorry. Can you forgive me?"

From this point, her voice was shaky and her tears were on the verge of falling. Scenting this, Inuyasha lunged for her and embraced her gently, his chin resting on her head.

-"Don't cry, Kagome. I hate it when you cry."

Then he took her chin and made her look at him. She was shocked to see his face. Was that a tear in his eye?

-"Inuyasha? Are you…crying?"

-"Keh! You shouldn't care about me; I'm the one who ruined your Christmas."

-"Don't say such things! You didn't ruin it!" Kagome tried to sooth him.

-"But I've hurt you!" Inuyasha shouted in return.

-"It's just a cut! It will heal! I've been in worse situations than this in the Feudal Era!"

-"That's just it, Kagome! You are always in danger there, because of Naraku! "

-"I can protect myself! And if I can't, you're always by my side to protect me!"

Inuyasha's ears fell on top of his head.

-"Not always…Remember that time when Naraku kidnapped you and that child almost destroyed your soul?! I wasn't there by your side! I was too stupid looking for Kikyou than protecting you!" His voice almost shouted at the last sentence.

-"But…you must be beside Kikyou…you love her," Kagome said quietly, sadness present in her voice. "You must be by her side. She needs you more than always. You must protect her from Naraku. You also promised her that you will go to hell with her after all is finished and the Jewel is complete." Her voice was trembling now. Feeling the tears in her eyes, she turned away, not wanting for Inuyasha to see them.

-_'I'm so weak! Only the thought of Inuyasha being with Kikyou makes my heart break! Why must it be so hard? I know that there's no place for me in his heart! His heart belongs to Kikyou! He will never love me like I love him! And to think that I thought that I had a chance…STUPID!!!'_

Inuyasha looked at the trembling form of Kagome. Although she turned around for him to not see her tears, he knew that she was crying. Why did he always mess up? And why must she always include Kikyou in everything?! It was true that he had promised Kikyou that he will protect her from Naraku, but nothing more! The promise he made about going to hell was made when he was under her spell! He had loved Kikyou…but that was 50 years ago. The Kikyou that was then is gone. The Kikyou that is now is just a clay figure that is powered by a piece of Kagome's soul and her anger for him. The Kikyou he knew didn't exist anymore. And with her disappearance, his love for her slowly disappeared with her, only to be replaced with another…the one for Kagome.

He reached for her, and embraced her from behind. Kagome stiffened in his embrace.

-"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

-"I'm sorry."

-"I told you, Inuyasha. There's nothing for me to forgive!"

-"Not for the cut…for everything."

Kagome remained speechless. Inuyasha continued.

-"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. For all of the times I've hurt you, physically and mentally. For all the times that I've called you bad names and for always yelling at you."

-"That's nothing. I…"

-"I'm not finished…I'm sorry for every time I've gone to see Kikyou and hadn't told you."

That sentence brought tears in her eyes. But suddenly, she felt moisture on her sweater. She turned around and saw Inuyasha's puffy red eyes. That was the first time she saw him crying like that.

-"Inuyasha…"

-"Forgive me for every time I've broken your heart and soul…please, forgive me."

Kagome stared in awe at his rare crying figure. His state said it all. He really meant all of it. He really was pleading her to forgive him. How could she refuse him? But he didn't need to tell her to forgive him, because she already forgave him for everything. And also, it was Christmas time, the time of forgiving!

She took his face and made him look at her, whipping the tears in his eyes in the process.

-"Inuyasha…you don't have to tell me to forgive you. I will always forgive you, for everything." And then she smiled. "And stop crying like a big baby! Where's the Inuyasha I love?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. Did she really mean what she said?

-"Kagome…do you…?"

His response came when Kagome leaned forward and placed her lips on his. Inuyasha didn't wait to see if it was real or not and returned the kiss with the same passion as her. She put her hands around his neck, and he embraced her tightly, one arm between her shoulders and one being her neck. This kiss wasn't like their first kiss, this time a jolt of electricity went through them. The kiss deepened as the positions changed, and, after 3 minutes, they separated, flushed and panting.

-"Does this answer your question?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's response was to embrace her tightly, nuzzling at the nape of her neck.

-"Thank you, Kagome. This is the best Christmas present I have ever had!"

-"Mine too," Kagome said. "Merry Christmas, Inuyasha."

-"Merry Christmas, Kagome," Inuyasha said in response. "And I love you too."

Kagome just let a vocalized, happy sigh.

Inuyasha lifted himself, pulling Kagome with him. They went out of the shack and saw how the snow was falling from the sky.

-"You shouldn't get a cold. Get back inside, wench!" Inuyasha said with a playful grin.

-"You're not the boss of me, baka." Kagome said in return, with amusement in her tone.

-"Okay" and after a while, he whispered in her ear. _"But I __**am**__ your baka."_


End file.
